


RWBY Prompts & AUs

by SheRolf



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:49:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6287098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheRolf/pseuds/SheRolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of RWBY prompts from my Tumblr (www.canis-dirus-rex.tumblr.com), ranging from Supernatural to Romance to Sci-fi to Horror.<br/>Shippings vary, Ratings Vary, Story types Vary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	RWBY Prompts & AUs

**Author's Note:**

> If you are a writer who has free time or is looking for a new story to write then feel free to scan through the ones below. 
> 
> Make sure to send me a message/comment letting me know you’ve taken a prompt so that I can update the writer sections as well as be able to read your wonderful work when you’re done.  
> Thank You x

**Potential Title** : Fighting the Flames

 **Genre:** Supernatural

 **Potential Shipping:** Bumblebee or Freezer Burn (Yang x Blake/Weiss)

 **Story Type** : Multi Chapter

**Story Summary:**

Yang hardly had anything, a mother who ran away after birth, a drunk father and a house that was ready to collapse any second. The three things she did have, she cherished: Her good looks, her gauntlets she received as a gift and her sister Ruby. Working at the local tavern she tried to make enough lien so her and Ruby could one day attend Beacon Academy; where they trained Knights, noble(wo)men, doctors and Councillors and live better lives.

* * *

 

One day, news travels to Yang that whilst Ruby was out with her friends Penny and Nora she collapsed, worried she finished her shift early and headed to home to find Ruby still asleep in bed, not wanting to wake her she decides to cook dinner for them later. When she goes to check on Ruby later, she notices that she’s sweating, checking her temperature she marks it down as a fever and puts her food in the Ice dust powered freezer, promising herself she will keep an eye on her sister and contact the local doctor.

One week passed and Ruby showed no signs of getting better; she barely ate, hardly left the house and was asleep most of the day, Yang had managed to get the town Doctor to check her out, though he told her he hadn’t seen a case this bad he said that some rest and hot soup mixed with a tiny pinch of burn dust to burn it out.

Another two weeks and Ruby has gotten worse, she can no longer get out of bed, can’t eat on her own and is asleep most of the week at a time, growing desperate, Yang spends all their money to buy a horse, a wagon and takes her to the next town over, where their are more doctors. When she arrives in the town, the local Doctor tells her that Ruby has what the island is calling the Young Mist Illness, a disease that only affects children and that their is currently no cure for it. Heartbroken and upset, Yang hugs her sister an mourns until she eventually falls asleep. Waking up the next day she finds that Ruby has got severely worse and decides to take her home so she can see her friends and family before she passes.

Two days later, whilst Yang is on her way back home she stumbles on a hooded figure who’s wagon has broken down, feeling bad, she helps the woman move her stuff next to her sister and allows her to travel with her back to their village, half way their the woman reveals herself to be a sorcerer and tells Yang she can save her sister and make sure she lives a great life but for a price. Not thinking twice Yang takes the offer, shakes her hand and makes the deal that she can have what she wants as long as she can save her sister. the woman smiles and hands her a vile, telling her to give it to her when she gets back home. When they reach their house that night, Yang gives Ruby the vial and sits in the room and waits, a while later, Ruby's fever vanishes and her skin loses its paleness, happy she leaves the room to find the hooded figure standing in her living room, when she questions her the woman who she learns name is Cinder tells her she’s here for her payment, when Yang asks what she would like, Cinder removes her hood showing her beautiful face, glowing amber eyes and evil smirk before she points at Yang and tells her she will take Yang as payment; body and soul, before she places an enchantment on her, turning her into a fire breathing dragon......

* * *

 

**Story Extra:**

**-** Medieval AU

\- Cinder’s plan is to create a dragon army for her Mistress Salem so she can take over Remnant

\- Cinder already has three other dragons (Neo, emerald and Mercury)

\- Cinder isn’t a powerful sorceress, and plans to kill the four maidens to gain their powers

\- Grimm still exist. White Fang still exist

\- Schnee’s are the rulers of Atlas

\- Blake is still in the White Fang that work with Cinder 


End file.
